footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Primeira Liga
The 2017–18 Primeira Liga (also known as Liga NOS for sponsorship reasons) will be the 84th season of the Primeira Liga, the top professional league for Portuguese association football clubs. Benfica are the defending champions for a fourth season in a row. Since Portugal dropped from sixth to ninth place in the UEFA association coefficient rankings at the end of 2016-17 season, the league has lost its UEFA Europa League group stage round berth. Further, the champions will still have to enter directly to UEFA Champions League group stage, but the 2nd placed team will have to begin in the third qualifying round. In addition, three teams have been dropped to two teams, while the the third- and fourth-placed teams will begin at the third and second qualifying round, respectively, of the 2018-19 UEFA Europa League. Teams Eighteen teams will compete in the league – the top sixteen teams from the previous season, as well as two teams promoted from the LigaPro. Portimonense became the first club to be promoted on 23 April 2017 and will play in Primeira Liga for the first time since the 2010–11 season. On 21 May 2017, after a 2–1 win in Azores against Santa Clara, they were crowned champions. The other team promoted were runners-up Desportivo das Aves, following a 2–2 draw against União da Madeira on 30 April 2017. This will mark the return of the Vila das Aves' team to the top flight after a 10-season absence. The two promoted clubs replaced Nacional and Arouca. Nacional confirmed their relegation on 5 May 2017, 15 years after their promotion, when Moreirense, who were also struggling to escape relegation, beat Braga. On the last matchday, Arouca's 4–2 defeat against Estoril sealed their relegation, four seasons after having been promoted for the first time to Primeira Liga. Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsors Managerial changes League table Statistics Top goalscorers Top assists Own goals Scoring *First goal of the season: ** Gelson Martins, for Sporting CP vs Desportivo das Aves (6 August 2017) *Biggest home win: **Benfica 5–0 Belenenses (19 August 2017) *Biggest away win: **Vitória de Guimarães 0–5 Sporting CP (19 August 2017) *Highest scoring match: 5 goals **Vitória de Guimarães 3–2 Chaves (10 August 2017) **Vitória de Guimarães 0–5 Sporting CP (19 August 2017) **Tondela 2–3 Estoril (19 August 2017) **Benfica 5–0 Belenenses (19 August 2017) *Biggest winning margin: 5 goals **Vitória de Guimarães 0–5 Sporting CP (19 August 2017) **Benfica 5–0 Belenenses (19 August 2017) *Most goals scored in a match by a team: 5 goals **Vitória de Guimarães 0–5 [[Sporting Clube de Portugal|'Sporting CP']] (19 August 2017) **[[Sport Lisboa e Benfica|'Benfica']] 5–0 Belenenses (19 August 2017) Match streaks *Longest winning run: 5 matches **Sporting CP, from matchday 1 (6 August 2017) to matchday 5 (8 September 2017) **Porto, from matchday 1 (9 August 2017) to matchday 5 (9 September 2017) *Longest unbeaten run: 5 matches **Sporting CP, from matchday 1 (6 August 2017) to matchday 5 (8 September 2017) **Porto, from matchday 1 (9 August 2017) to matchday 5 (9 September 2017) **Benfica, from matchday 1 (9 August 2017) to matchday 5 (9 september 2017) *Longest winless run: 5 matches **Chaves, from matchday 1 (7 August 2017) to matchday 5 (9 September 2017) **Paços de Ferreira, from matchday 1 (8 August 2017) to matchday 4 (26 August 2017) *Longest losing run: 4 matches **Portimonense, from matchday 2 (13 August 2017) to matchday 5 (8 September 2017) *Most consecutive draws: 2 matches **Vitória de Setúbal, from matchday 3 (20 August 2017) to matchday 4 (25 August 2017) **Moreirense, from matchday 1 (6 August 2017) to matchday 2 (12 August 2017) **Feirense, from matchday 1 (7 August 2017) to matchday 2 (12 August 2017) **Paços de Ferreira, from matchday 3 (26 August 2017) to matchday 4 (9 September 2017) Discipline Club *Most yellow cards: 6''' **Feirense **Braga *Most red cards: '''2 **Vitória de Guimarães Player *Most yellow cards: 2''' ** Sérgio Barge (Feirense) ** Murilo Freitas (Tondela) ** Wesley Dias (Estoril) ** João Vigário (Vitória de Guimarães) ** Matheus Pereira (Chaves) *Most red cards: '''1 ** Vasco Fernandes (Vitória de Setúbal) ** Wesley Dias (Estoril) ** João Vigário (Vitória de Guimarães) ** Josué Sá (Vitória de Guimarães) Category:Primeira Liga seasons Port 1